Solve for $x$ : $6x - 8 = 3$
Answer: Add $8$ to both sides: $(6x - 8) + 8 = 3 + 8$ $6x = 11$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{11}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{6}$